


救赎

by Stephanie0208



Category: War - Fandom, anti-war - Fandom
Genre: Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208
Summary: 一篇反战剧本，原创剧本





	救赎

第一幕王怀森医生的心理咨询室  
心理咨询师王怀森及飞行员高昼星上  
【高昼星拿着检查结果，面无表情地走进王怀森医生的心理咨询室】  
王怀森（笑了一下，递上一杯热水） 你来了，是高昼星对吧，请坐。  
高昼星 谢谢。  
王怀森 这是我们第一次见面，很高兴认识你。可以把你的检查结果给我看看吗？  
高昼星（面无表情递过去） 医生，上面说我是PTSD患者，请问这是什么？  
王怀森（笑） 你不用那么客气，我不是医生，在我们的交谈中，你完全可以把我当成你的朋友。PTSD也叫做创伤后应激障碍，最近发生了什么事吗？  
高昼星 一个月前我刚从冬城回来。  
王怀森 辛苦你了，我看新闻上说那场战争异常惨烈，伤亡人员不计其数，我很高兴能在这里看到你，真的是辛苦你了！  
高昼星 回来真的好吗？我每天都活得很痛苦。  
王怀森 这样啊，那能和我说说你的现状吗？  
高昼星 一开始我整夜整夜失眠，天花板上会自动出现战场，我甚至能看见我的战友们，能看见那些血肉模糊的尸体。过不了多久我就会开始发抖，是那种很剧烈地颤抖，然后我会冒冷汗，床单都会湿透，我会哭，会感觉全身都在疼，感觉有人在向我射击，你肯定不知道，就是那种子弹在身体里钻动的感觉。后来我买了安眠药，每天都要吃很多，这样才能睡着，但是只要我能睡着，我还是会梦见战争，每一场梦境都无比真实，我每个晚上都会回到战场，我感觉自己从来没有从战场里走出来。  
高昼星（长叹，抱住头，表情痛苦）  
王怀森 我很抱歉，我能理解你，经历过战争的人真的很伟大。我相信精神科医生已经给你开过药了，我能做的就是尽我所能帮助你，我会帮助你回到健康状态的。  
高昼星 谢谢你，但我觉得真的太难了，我很努力忘掉这些场景，但它们一直缠着我，我真的很难过。  
王怀森 要知道，是你们的作战才守住了我们的边境，如果不是你们，过了冬城就是平原，敌人完全可以长驱直入占领我们的国家，你真的立下了很大的功劳。所以说啊，这场战争会成为你回忆的一部分，我们没有办法完全删除回忆，越想忘记越做不到，试着和回忆相处，慢慢梳理你的回忆。现在我们一起梳理你的回忆，这会对你有帮助的。我知道你很难过，我想问问你后悔参加这场战争吗？  
高昼星 当然不！当兵不就是为了保家卫国吗？能作为飞行员保卫祖国是我的荣耀，我从来不后悔，我难受的是失去了我的战友。  
王怀森 我明白了，你的战友一定是个很好的人吧。  
高昼星 当然，他叫金图康，是我的中队长，也是我最好的朋友。中队长真的很优秀，他是我们国家最年轻的空军上尉，一开始在部队的时候，我们什么都不懂，什么知识啊，规矩啊，都是他一点一点教我们的。中队长还会吹笛子，哪怕是在停战间隙，他也会给我们吹上一曲，只是听的人越来越少了（苦笑）。  
王怀森 那他真是个全能人才啊！有这样的中队长真的很幸福。如果我没记错的话，他就是之前新闻上说的哪位英雄飞行员吧。  
高昼星 是啊，所以我才会很难受，他那么好的人，怎么就牺牲了呢？他叫图康，可是最终没有享受到安康的生活。  
王怀森 真的很可惜，中队长牺牲的那天发生了什么？  
高昼星（抹去眼角的泪滴） 当时我们一起起飞，他是八号战机，我是九号，我们看见敌方战机的时候，不知道怎么回事，中队长的飞机突然出现在敌机背后，我也赶紧过去，这时候敌机开始转弯，我开火却没有射中。但是中队长恰到好处地收住油门，摁动了发射按钮，一架敌机当即起火，整条左机翼都飞了出去。1分钟后他又打掉1架。紧接着，第3、第4、第5架，我印象很深刻，那天一连打掉了6架。（神情开始激动）  
高昼星（顿了一下） 但后来敌军开始增援，我们中队飞机数量比不上敌军，他们人太多了。大概半个小时后，有一架敌军飞机击中了中队长飞机的尾翼，我们都能看见有黑烟冒出来，我赶紧绕道他后方掩护他，我们中队把队长飞机围在中间，但是这里是敌军军区，不能跳伞也不能降落，我们都很担心，但也只能拖着。紧接着我的飞机被击中尾翼，我当时真的很害怕，觉得自己可能要死在这里了。突然我看见中队长的飞机出现在我上空，拖着一行黑烟，他击中了那架敌机，但同时他飞机的机身也被敌军集中。他甚至都来不及跳伞，就那样如流星般坠落。我甚至没有给他说什么，我们说好了等战争结束一起回家，他还说要给我介绍对象，可惜都是梦啊！（哭）  
王怀森（递过去纸巾） 我父亲去世的时候，我母亲曾经告诉过我一句话，叫“逝者已矣，生者如斯”，现在我把这句话送给你。你和你的中队长已经做的很出色了，你看他在短时间内击落了六架战机，而你也有自己的战绩，“雁过留声，人过留名”，这就是你们在这世上留下的精神，有些事情，你经历过就已经很出色了，你已经尽力了，因此也没什么遗憾了。金队长的牺牲为的是我们的和平生活，为的是我们的幸福，所以说，你能有自己的生活，就是对他对好的回应。其实，他也一直在陪着你啊，他也不希望你这样痛苦，否则他的牺牲又是为了什么呢？  
高昼星（低着头） 而且中队长很爱他的家人，他经常给我说等战争结束就带着妻子和女儿去海边度假，他还把他们一家三口的照片贴在帽子里，他还问我他女儿金琳琳是不是最漂亮的女孩子，他也曾把子弹壳做成一架飞机寄给他家人… …明明是那么好的人啊！  
王怀森 你去看看他的家人吧，你们其实都有相似的感受，她们现在应该也很难过。  
高昼星 是的，我应该去看看她们。谢谢您的建议，我竟然没有想到。  
王怀森 那今天就先到这里吧，我们下次再见，我期待你的变化。

第二幕 金图康妻子家中  
高昼星、严君岚及小女孩金琳琳上  
【高昼星站在金图康妻子家门口，沉默良久，轻轻敲门】  
金琳琳（开门） 叔叔您稍等一下，我去叫妈妈。  
【金琳琳跑开】  
严君岚（面色憔悴，有些许惊讶） 先生您找谁？  
高昼星 夫人，我是金图康中队的战友。  
严君岚 请进吧。  
【一阵沉默】  
高昼星 夫人，对不起，中队长没能一起回来。  
严君岚 这不怪你的，哪有战争没有牺牲呢？  
高昼星 中队长他很英勇，您节哀。  
严君岚 你有没有听过那句老话“逝者已矣，生者如斯”，事已至此，我必须坚强，我还有我们的孩子，那是他唯一的骨肉，我会给她讲她父亲真的很伟大，我真的很爱他。（低头拭泪）（抬头看高昼星）我听他有位战友说您最近也很痛苦，我没有亲身经历过战争，但我理解你的心境，战友在自己面前死去真的是一件沉重的打击，但哭过之后也要好好活着，图康的牺牲不就是为了我们的和平生活吗？现在战争结束了，我们要帮他好好活着，替他看看这和平时代，这才是我们能做的。  
【金琳琳拿着一朵小雏菊跑来递给王怀森】  
金琳琳 叔叔你看，这是我们家院子里的花，好看吗？  
高昼星（把花轻轻插在金琳琳头上） 真的很好看，很适合琳琳。  
金琳琳 叔叔你认识我爸爸吗，他是不是很厉害啊？  
高昼星（微笑） 是的，你爸爸是世界上最厉害的飞行员。  
金琳琳 我就说嘛，爸爸最厉害了！  
高昼星 你爸爸说你是世界上最好看的女孩子，我也是这么想的。  
金琳琳 爸爸最爱我了！  
严君岚 琳琳先去院子里玩，妈妈和叔叔说说话。  
【金琳琳离开】  
【严君岚把一封信递给高昼星】  
严君岚 昼星，图康给你们中队每人都写了一封信，这是给你的。  
高昼星（惊讶，迟疑地接过信） 中队长还给我写了信？  
严君岚 是啊，回去看看吧，他真的很好，对每个人都很好。

第三幕 高昼星家中  
高昼星上  
【高昼星打开信件】  
旁白 这封信写给昼星。昼星，当你看到这封信的时候，我希望战争已经结束了，但我也不在了。我知道一个大老爷们写这种遗书很矫情，但有些事情我必须要告诉你。这么多年战友了，我就是看着你从新兵一步一步成为一名优秀的飞行员，我不夸你是怕你骄傲，但我想说，你真的很优秀。我知道战后你会消沉一段时间，但我命令你务必尽快调整好状态，你值得和平生活中的美好，你值得拥有全新的生活。  
【高昼星抬起头，把眼泪憋了回去，又把金图康的遗书收在抽屉里】  
高昼星（喃喃说） 放心吧中队长，我会从战场走出来的。我会好好活着，也帮你好好活着。

第四幕 王怀森的心理咨询室  
王怀森及高昼星上  
【一年后，高昼星去医院复查】  
王怀森（笑） 看上去你最近还不错，我很高兴。  
高昼星 是啊，比刚来那会好多了，总不能一直消沉下去吧，只是偶尔还是会做噩梦。  
王怀森 已经很不错了，慢慢来，现在生活上没什么问题吧。  
高昼星 还可以，我现在在冬城的军校学习，总觉得自己掌握的知识不够。  
王怀森 那就好，你已经很优秀了，进修也不要把自己逼得太紧，凡事尽力就好。  
高昼星 对了，我谈恋爱了，她是个很好的姑娘，和她在一起挺开心的。  
王怀森（笑） 我就说啊，你这样的人不缺人追。  
高昼星 现在生活已经好很多了，中队长看到了一定会很欣慰。  
王怀森 当然，这就是如他所愿的太平盛世。  
【王怀森和高昼星看向窗外，窗外车水马龙，一派热闹繁华的景象】  
高昼星 是啊，我渐渐明白了一个道理，我们每个人都不是孤单一个人，不管遇到什么挫折，我们都会彼此扶持着，慢慢痊愈。


End file.
